


a kingdom is nothing

by unbloomed



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Multi, each chapter is a different work, more tags will be added as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbloomed/pseuds/unbloomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>throne of glass fan art ❀ ☆ ❁*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aelin ft. short hair and knives

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualities I look for in a person:
> 
> \- heir to a witch clan  
> \- iron teeth and nails  
> \- for ripping people apart  
> \- and eating them  
> \- double eyelids  
> \- has a wyvern  
> \- silver hair duh  
> \- is Manon Blackbeak

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manon x elide!  
> "Strange, that feeling of belonging"

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [inkmission](http://inkmission.tumblr.com)  
> on tumblr :)


End file.
